There is increasing epidemiological evidence that dietary factors may affect risk of age-related neurodegenerative disorders including Alzheimer?s and Parkinson?s disease. We previously showed that dietary restriction (reduced calorie intake) can protect neurons against dysfunction and degeneration in mouse and rat models of Alzheimer?s disease, Parkinson?s disease, stroke and Huntington?s disease. During the past year we have made major progress in identifying the mechanism underlying the beneficial effects of dietary restriction in the brain. We have found that dietary restriction induces the expression of neurotrophic factors and ?stress? proteins that may increase resistance of neurons to oxidative and metabolic stress. We are also developing additional novel dietary supplements that mimic the beneficial effects of caloric restriction. In another series of studies, we have obtained evidence that folic acid can protect neurons in models relevant to Alzheimer?s and Parkinson?s diseases. Folic acid may act by keeping levels of homocysteine low and, indeed, we have found that homocysteine has adverse effects on neurons, inducing DNA damage and apoptosis. Molecular and Cellular Mechanisms of Action of Dietary Restriction in the Brain: Dietary restriction (DR; reduced calorie intake) increases the lifespan of rodents and increases their resistance to cancer, diabetes and other age-related diseases. DR also exerts beneficial effects on the brain including enhanced learning and memory and increased resistance of neurons to excitotoxic, oxidative and metabolic insults. The mechanisms underlying the effects of DR on neuronal plasticity and survival are unknown. We have discovered that levels of brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) are significantly increased in the hippocampus, cerebral cortex and striatum of mice maintained on an alternate day feeding DR regimen compared to animals fed ad libitum. Damage to hippocampal neurons induced by the excitotoxin kainic acid was significantly reduced in mice maintained on DR, and this neuroprotective effect was attenuated by intraventricular administration of a BDNF-blocking antibody Our findings show that simply reducing food intake results in increased levels of BDNF in brain cells, and suggest that the resulting activation of BDNF signaling pathways plays a key role in the neuroprotective effect of DR. These results bolster accumulating evidence that DR may be an effective approach for increasing the resistance of the brain to damage and enhancing brain neuronal plasticity. The adult brain contains neural stem cells that are capable of proliferating, differentiating into neurons or glia, and then either surviving or dying. This process of neural-cell production (neurogenesis) in the dentate gyrus of the hippocampus is responsive to brain injury, and both mental and physical activity. We now report that neurogenesis in the dentate gyrus can also be modified by diet. Previous studies have shown that dietary restriction (DR) can suppress age-related deficits in learning and memory, and can increase resistance of neurons to degeneration in experimental models of neurodegenerative disorders. We found that maintenance of adult rats on a DR regimen results in a significant increase in the numbers of newly produced neural cells in the dentate gyrus of the hippocampus, as determined by stereologic analysis of cells labeled with the DNA precursor analog bromodeoxyuridine. The increase in neurogenesis in rats maintained on DR appears to result from decreased death of newly produced cells, rather than from increased cell proliferation. We further show that the expression of brain-derived neurotrophic factor, a trophic factor recently associated with neurogenesis, is increased in hippocampal cells of rats maintained on DR. Our data are the first evidence that diet can affect the process of neurogenesis, as well as the first evidence that diet can affect neurotrophic factor production. These findings provide insight into the mechanisms whereby diet impacts on brain plasticity, aging and neurodegenerative disorders. In additional studies, we found that maintenance of adult rats on a DR regimen results in a significant decrease in the levels of glucocorticoid receptor mRNA and protein in the hippocampus and cerebral cortex, without a change in levels of mineralocorticoid receptors. These findings suggest that DR can alter the responsiveness of brain cells to glucocorticoids, an adaptation that may contribute to beneficial effects of DR on neuronal plasticity and survival demonstrated in recent studies. Folic Acid Deficiency, Homocysteine and Parkinson?s Disease: Although the cause of Parkinson?s disease (PD) is unknown, data suggest roles for environmental factors that may sensitize dopaminergic neurons to age-related dysfunction and death. Based upon epidemiological data suggesting roles for dietary factors in PD and other age-related neurodegenerative disorders, we tested the hypothesis that dietary folate can modify vulnerability of dopaminergic neurons to dysfunction and death in a mouse model of PD. We found that dietary folate deficiency sensitizes mice to MPTP-induced PD-like pathology and motor dysfunction. Mice on a folate deficient diet exhibit elevated levels of plasma homocysteine. When infused directly into either the substantia nigra or striatum, homocysteine exacerbates MPTP-induced dopamine depletion, neuronal degeneration and motor dysfunction. Homocysteine exacerbates oxidative stress, mitochondrial dysfunction and apoptosis in human dopaminergic cells exposed to the pesticide rotenone or the pro-oxidant Fe2+. The adverse effects of homocysteine on dopaminergic cells is ameliorated by administration of the antioxidant uric acid and by an inhibitor of poly (ADP-ribose) polymerase. The ability of folate deficiency and elevated homocysteine levels to sensitize dopaminergic neurons to environmental toxins suggests a mechanism whereby dietary folate may influence risk for PD. Neuroprotective Effects of the Dietary Supplement Creatine: Creatine, one of the most common food supplements used by individuals at almost every level of athleticism, promote gains in performance, strength, and fat-free mass. Recent experimental findings have demonstrated that creatine affords significant neuroprotection against ischemic and oxidative insults. We investigated the possible effects of creatine dietary supplementation on brain tissue damage after experimental traumatic brain injury. Results demonstrate that chronic administration of creatine ameliorated the extent of cortical damage by as much as 36% in mice and 50% in rats. Protection seems to be related to creatine-induced maintenance of mitochondrial bioenergetics. Mitochondrial membrane potential was significantly increased, intramitochondrial levels of reactive oxygen species and calcium were significantly decreased, and adenosine triphosphate levels were maintained. Induction of mitochondrial permeability transition was significantly inhibited in animals fed creatine. This food supplement may provide clues to the mechanisms responsible for neuronal loss after traumatic brain injury and may find use as a neuroprotective agent against acute and delayed neurodegenerative processes.